She Will Be Loved
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: Trent always held his promises, especially one concerning a certain lady... One-shot, fluff and a little angst-y.


**A/N: First TxC one-shot!**

**I've always dreamed to do that pairing though, and someone on dA requested it so... SHE WILL BE LOVED!**

**And I needed to be forgiven for my absence those last weeks... Sorry, I'm just REALLY busy.**

**But I plan on updating ISOY and IDHBY soon... Don't worry :P**

**Anyways, a little one-shot for you guys. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD Series, She Will Be Loved... And bananas :) **

* * *

She Will Be Loved

Trent always held his promises, especially one concerning a certain lady.

Courtney Gray.

Courtney Gray is the only name that boy will never get out of his head. Not because she was his best friend, but also because she was something more. Something more than he could ever wish, more than he ever wanted, more than he ever dreamed of. Despite her perfectness in everything she could ever touch, no one could see her as he did. She was bitch to everyone; purposely or not, that was the common opinion. Though those negative thoughts, he knew she was way more than a mere stuck-up eighteen year old.

Beautiful was the only way to describe her properly because honestly no other word was enough up to that woman. She would just graduate in a few months and already everybody knew she would go to college with the best grades of her class.

And there was Trent Adams, the guy who was just known to her as her best guy friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Helping her with homework, comforting her when no one else wanted to, walking her home when she was all by herself late at night and hanging out at the park were their regular activities. He knew everything about her, more than her actual boyfriend did, and he also knew a jerk like him was far from deserving a rare pearl like her. Unthankfully, Courtney seemed to be in complete love with that guy named Duncan, which clearly disappointed and displeased the musician.

There were temper issues, those the schoolgirl couldn't manage well to control. From rage to sadness to madness again, Courtney was a phenomenon. Her boyfriend liked girls like that, but when he couldn't bear her anymore and just leave her all alone, there was always the best friend coming in second place to let her release her fury on him, just s a punching bag. The problem in that story was the second spot thing.

Trent never told her but he had been in love with her since their Freshman year. Sure there was that period when he dated Gwen, the mysterious goth of his English class, but that was just a phase. A phase to forget Courtney. Unfortunately, she always belonged to someone else, even if an on and off relationship doesn't always work, and he hoped she could see in him what she couldn't find into the punk she was dating. She may never know, and what scared him most was if he admitted his true feelings that their friendship ended.

"Isn't he cute?"She would say in a daydream while watching him walking down the hallways at high school. Trent would sigh and smile, but then remember how many songs he wrote for her she didn't know. If she only knew why Duncan wasn't that worth it...

The last time Duncan broke her heart, he remembered also, she was at her cousin's house for the weekend which was really far from that little town they lived in. Even if that was risky on a stormy night, he took his car and started the engine, covering miles and miles and brushing death at each bend, just to let her wet his hoodie by her infinite tears. Even if that ruined his piece of clothing, Trent felt he was ready to do it everyday until the end of his life just to have more of her by his side. He had many occasions to hold her close, ninety-nine exactly if he counted them precisely, but just one more couldn't be enough to let those three words come out between two sobs.

If it was for her wellbeing, he wouldn't mind spending everyday looking out for her with his arms wrapped around her while the rain is pouring, not letting one drop touching even if it was to make him get a cold or miss some hours of sleep. He could tell a joke and make a little smile pull from the little corner of her lips, even if it had broken a long while ago. One fraternal peck on her head while she softly tries to stifle her cries into his shirt, he would tell himself someday she would learn. That someday she would see that that ass wasn't what she should have. Someday, all this would change radically.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Today was another typical Friday night, and school had ended a few hours ago. Our beloved clumsy guitar player was strumming on his guitar, just like every Friday evening since Gwen and he had broken up. Not that he wasn't invited to go anywhere, in contrary he was pretty popular compared to most others, just that he didn't feel like hanging out anymore. Going out was bringing bittersweet to his memory, concerns from his ex to the girl he was dreaming of. And he tried to date someone else before after Gwen, but he right away figured out no girl could measure to Courtney, including Gwen. That girl was unique, and a guy that couldn't figure this out was really dumb.

The sweet melody strummed out the strings was brutally interrupted by a little knock on the window. The young man turned his head to the back, getting the sight of a pair of wet onyx eyes staring at him in the night. He sighed, foreseeing what was to come next.

Trent got off his bed, leaning his guitar against the foot of it and trudging toward the windowsill. Approached, he lifted it open and let an apparently tired prep storming in.

After bypassing her best friend, the petite brunette dropped herself on his bed, sooner joined by him.

"I hate my life," She sobbed, staring at the ceiling.

"What happened again?"Trent whispered softly, feeling concerned and sad for the former counsellor in guidance.

Courtney buried her head in his chest, crying before even answering the question. Trent let her do it; she needed some comfort. Trying to straighten herself, she took a deep breath before swallowing back one last sob.

"He broke up, saying we were not compatible but I know he is wrong," She sneezed. "Duncan and I are meant to be, it's us forever and everyone knows it. If he only knew how much I'm more worth it than Gwen."

"Wait a second, did you just say Gwen?"

She nodded, crying harder against his torso.

"G-Gwen and Duncan are dating now?"

"Yes," The prep confirmed, weeping harder.

Even if that was egoistical, Trent felt a little relieved when he heard this. If Duncan and Gwen were now an item, that meant Courtney was single. And if she was single, that meant he may finally have a chance with her. A small smile was formed on his face; that was finally good news.

No, that was wrong. Thinking this way for his own advantage was wrong. Heather-ish therefore. Trent chased away those mischievous thoughts, comforting his desperate friend.

"I'm really sorry for you Courtney," He apologized, sickened by Duncan's attitude. "But don't you think you deserve better?"

"I don't deserve better because that's the best I could ever have!"Courtney shrieked stubbornly, her eyes puffy from the whole crying. "I bet I am the problem here. I'm not enough hot for him I guess."

Trent, revolted, wrapped his arms tighter around her, embracing her lovingly. A little surprised, Courtney lifted her head to look at him, her dark eyes meeting his green ones.

"Don't ever dare again saying you're not hot enough, because you're _beautiful_."

She beamed through her tears, what warmed his heart. He missed her smile over everything else.

"I apologize for you and Gwen. I know you often tend to get really insecure with girls and I guess me announcing that news to you must have been like a huge punch in the stomach,"

He stroked her brown hair carefully, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Courtney sneezed again, wiping her tears on her sweater jacket. She rejoiced of her friend's newfound security but Duncan was still haunting her thoughts even if she tried to forget. She sighed, "You know, life is not always rainbows and butterflies so I wonder how you can always be so positive?"

He chuckled. "I've understood a while ago it's just series of compromise that moves along with us. We have to accept what we cannot change."

Her eyes lightened, she was mesmerized by his wise words. "I wish I was like you."

"You know my door will always be fully open for you. You're welcome anytime."

As his heart was fully filled by the print she left inside it.

She didn't say anything though, cherishing that moment they had together. He wished someday she would know who she belonged with. A simple satisfaction both of them should gain.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Monday afternoon came and the school bell rang the end of the day. Trent, walking casually toward his locker, heard a few snickers and whispers coming from the end of the hallway. Curious as he was, he turned his head ironically to face the two people he didn't want to meet at this moment.

"Duncan... Gwen."Trent greeted politely though he wished he could reprimand the punk for his selfish attitude.

"Hey Elvis," Duncan smirked casually.

"Hey Trent," Gwen was too embarrassed to even dare looking at him in the eyes.

Trent's eyes went from their faces to their hands, which were holding shamelessly. That didn't revolt him though, something more was getting him angrier. One more question to be asked.

"Where's Courtney?"

"Dunno, last time I saw her she ran away like the sloppy baby she is."Duncan shrugged, not reconsidering his words.

That was it.

"Don't you care?"Trent asked Duncan.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you fucking care about Courtney? Don't you care she is foolishly in love with you? How could you be so heartless?"

"Dude, she's all over me! I can't take a step without having her on my back. I'm the victim in that whole story after all."The punk complained selfishly.

"Damn, you're the most stupid guy I've met!"

Without anymore warning, Trent brought his fist to the air and hit the delinquent right next to his nose, Gwen witnessing helplessly the whole scene. Her jaw was agape as she saw an angry Trent leave the hall.

"Shit Trent, what the fuck is your problem?"The punk yelled, lying hurt on the floor.

Trent pushed the high school's back entrance door, which was leading to the parking lot, practically running between the cars. He roamed around until he found a red vehicle, its windscreen wipers unnaturally doing their job. The sky started to rumble, which meant a storm was near. As droplets were falling on the top of his head, Trent reached the car and tapped on the window.

The brunette tilted her head, catching the glare of her best friend looking at her through the passenger seat's window. She hesitated for an instant, realizing how ugly she looked, but unlocked the doors to allow him to enter.

Using to be alone a second ago, Courtney let Trent slipped into the seat, soaked by the heavy rain pouring outside. She didn't dare looking at him, feeling ashamed by that weeping she had been doing before he came in. He slung his arms around her, pressing her on his chest for support.

"I feel like crap," Courtney sighed, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm always weeping in your arms, begging you to catch me when I fall constantly for a boy that doesn't even deserve it. I'm such a loser."

"You're not," He said softly. "You're just still a little fragile. It will heal, I promise."

"And what if I think the best of me was found in him?"

"Courtney, I can personally guarantee you that everything that makes you as exceptional as you are is found only in yourself. You are Courtney Gray, you've always been Courtney Gray and you'll always be that girl."

He could see a smile forming on her face and he continued, "I know that goodbye you told Duncan earlier this week didn't mean nothing at all but―

"It meant something. It meant everything."

Not giving him the time to brace himself for it, Courtney leaned in, crushing her lips on the musician's ones. She grinned again when Trent wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and closer. When they couldn't actually figure out what was happening to both of them, their tongues were wrestling into each other's mouth, switching at times and others. The storm was getting worse but they both didn't care, they were just living the best makeout of their lives.

If Duncan was a great kisser, Trent was an excellent one compared to that jackass.

Courtney pulled from his lips, looking in his eyes once again.

"I think I actually like you Trent Adams," She whispered, intertwining her fingers with his.

"And I love you."He owned up, full-hearted.

She smiled again as they leaned in to kiss again.

Trent Adams always held his promises, especially toward a certain lady. He had sworn one day she will be loved, and she was loved.

Trent Adams always held his promises, and he always will.

* * *

**A/N: Fluff! Review please?**


End file.
